The Vampire's First Love
by SJnMe
Summary: Chapter 1 is up... please read & review /KyuMin, Warning:Vampire!Kyu Genderswitch /Now, Sungmin will tell you how they first meet.. /don't forget to RnR guys!
1. Prolog

**Title: The Vampire's First Love [PROLOG]**

**Pairing: KyuMin (Vamp!Kyu & Girl!Min), more to come**

**Rating: T, semi-M *maybe***

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Slight!Angst *maybe*, Slight!Fluff *maybe***

**Summary: Kyuhyun loves Sungmin, but he must let her go because they came from two different worlds.**

**Author: SJnMe**

**Warning: Vampire!Kyu, bad story, typos, this fic is really doesn't make any sense, etc**

**A/N: I will continue this, but I need at least 5-8 reviews first.**

**Hehe^^**

**Happy Reading!**

**Please, review!**

**Hope you like it…..!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Vampire's First Love~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin…." Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir kekasihnya itu.<p>

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun….." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Tapi kau tahu kan? Kita tidak akan bisa bersatu….."

"Aku tidak peduli…."

"Tidak bisa, Sungmin…"

"Kenapa? Karena kau seorang vampire?"

Kyuhyun memandang kedua mata Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Mungkin semua akan kembali baik-baik saja kalau kita berpisah…"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, alisnya bertaut. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Lalu mencium bibir plump Sungmin yang menggoda itu.

"Now sleep, baby….."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuan sihirnya sebagai vampire. Dengan sekejap pun Sungmin telah tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mengusap pipinya lembut lalu segera beranjak, menuju jendela kamar Sungmin yang terbuka lebar. Sejenak dipandanginya wajah orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Goodbye, My Princess…"bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian terbang menuju kegelapan malam bersama angin.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, setitik air mata menetes di pipi Sungmin…

* * *

><p><em><strong>=====TO BE CONTINUED=====<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this is the prolog guys...**_

_**pendek kah? hoho**_

_**tenang aja ini masih prolog**_

_**please, review ya...**_

_**biar aku tahu kurangnya apa :)**_

_**butuh minimal 5 reviews buat ngelajutin nih FF**_

_**THANKS FOR READING :D**_

_**saranghae :***_


	2. Chapter 1: Love at the First Sight -1-

**Title: The Vampire's First Love **

**[CHAPTER 1: LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT Part 1]**

**Pairing: KyuMin (Vamp!Kyu & Girl!Min), more to come**

**Rating: T, will be rated M soon *maybe***

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Slight!Angst *maybe*, Slight!Fluff *maybe***

**Summary: Kyuhyun loves Sungmin, but he must let her go because they came from two different worlds.**

**Author: SJnMe**

**Warning: Vampire!Kyu, GenderSwitch, bad story, typos, this fic is really doesn't make any sense, etc **

**FINALLYYYY! I UPDATED THIS STORY AFTER 2 YEARS, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT, GUYS? TWO YEARS!**

**SORRY T^T**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi itu mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar gadis itu. Gadis itu menggeliat lemah, melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku kaena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Kemudian gadis itu, membuka kedua matanya perlahan, diedarkannya kedua bola matanya ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya itu.<p>

"Benar kan? Dia meninggalkanku sendirian lagi…..", kata gadis itu sambil menghela napas. Gadis itu, Lee Sungmin, seorang gadis manis yang masih berumur 18 tahun. Ia baru saja lulus SMA, dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di sebuah universitas di Seoul.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersiap ke kampus saja…", Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan segera menuju ke mandi.

Setelah itu, ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan segera ke kampus, terlebih dahulu ia pergi ke halte dan menunggu bus yang biasa ia tumpangi. Di dalam bus, Sungmin hanya duduk dan melamun. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Seorang laki-laki yang sangat istimewa baginya.

Dialah Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki tampan itu adalah kekasih Sungmin. Namun, ia bukanlah seorang laki-laki biasa, dia adalah vampire, bahkan ia bukan vampire biasa, Kyuhyun adalah seorang Pangeran Vampire.

"Ya Tuhan…. kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pangeran vampire seperti dia?" gumam Sungmin sambil melihat keluar jendela bus yang melaju perlahan itu. Pikirannya kembali pada Kyuhyun, kembali ke masa dimana mereka baru bertemu….

.

**2 tahun yang lalu….**

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri, Min?",tanya Jiyeon, teman Sungmin di SMA.

"Tentu saja…. rumahku kan tidak terlalu jauh, Jiyeon-ah…."

"Tapi ini sudah sangat malam, Min.. aku minta ayahku untuk mengantarmu saja bagaimana?"tawar Jiyeon.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau merepotkan, aku pasti baik-baik saja…."

"Huh, kau itu memang keras kepala, Lee Sungmin. Baiklah, aku merelakanmu pulang sendiri, asal kau harus berhati-hati ya…."

"Iya, iya, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Jiyeon-ah.."

Sungmin pun berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya, hari ini ia pulang sampai larut malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan gurunya di rumah Jiyeon. Sungmin pun makin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin agak takut juga pulang malam-malam begini. Walaupun rumah Sungmin tidak jauh, tapi tetap saja daerah itu terkenal penuh preman genit(?).

Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin merasakan sebuah cengkraman di bahunya di sertai deru napas di telinganya….

"Mau kemana kau cantik? Kenapa malam-malam begini sendirian saja?"kata suara yang serak itu di telinganya.

'Shit! Kenapa preman sialan ini harus datang di saat seperti ini?', umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Lepaskan aku!", teriak Sungmin sambil memberontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman preman yang cukup kuat itu.

"Hoooo…. tidak mungkin aku melepaskan gadis secantik dirimu…" kata preman itu. Sungmin kembali mengumpat dalam hati, sementara tangan preman yang kasar itu mulai meraba-raba bibir mulusnya.

"Arrrggghhh!", tiba-tiba saja preman itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya, rupanya Sungmin telah menggigit tangan preman itu kuat-kuat. Namun ketika Sungmin mulai berlari untuk kabur, preman itu sudah menjambak rambut Sungmin dan mencegahnya untuk kabur.

"Dasar perempuan sialan, beraninya kau melawanku!"teriak preman itu yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke tembok sehingga menyebabkan kepala Sungmin terbentur tembok dengan cukup deras. Sungmin pun jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sekarang preman itu sudah berada di depan Sungmin kembali. Sungmin yang sedang menahan kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur tembok itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, gadis manis…."kata preman itu sambil menahan tubuh Sungmin.

"Kumohon…. lepaskan aku….", rintih Sungmin sambil menangis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi, selain itu kepalanya sangat sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Preman itu pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa terisak kecil dan menutup matanya erat-erat. 'Kumohon Tuhan…. tolong aku…',Sungmin memohon dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa detik, tidak apa-apa…. Bahkan napas preman itu pun sudah tidak terasa lagi di wajah Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya preman itu sudah tersungkur ke tanah dengan seorang laki-laki menunduk di atasnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit dan berbalik menghampiri Sungmin. Kemudian, ia berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang masih duduk di tanah.

Sungmin memandangi lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kalau dilihat dari fisik, memang lelaki ini bisa dibilang sangat tampan, walaupun sebenarnya kulitnya terlalu pucat.

"Hei… kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara yang dingin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, masih terus memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya ini. Matanya beralih ke sudut bibir lelaki tersebut, ada sedikit cairan kemerahan di sana. Sungmin kembali melihat preman yang ada di balik lelaki itu, preman itu telah tersungkur di tanah tak bergerak sama sekali.

Sungmin kembali menatap lelaki itu, sekarang lelaki itu sedang tersenyum sinis ke arah Sungmin, Sekilas Sungmin melihat sebuah taring kecil di sudut mulut lelaki itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau…" kata Sungmin sambil ketakutan.

Lelaki itu semakin melebarkan senyum sinisnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih sama dinginnya.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, kulit pucat, darah di sudut bibir, preman yang tersungkur tak berdaya dalam sekejap, dan yang terakhir gigi taring yang sedikit menonjol di sudut mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sakit kepalanya akibat terbentur tembok itu kembali, belum lagi rasa ketakutan saat melihat lelaki di depannya ini. Sungmin merintih pelan sambil memgangi kepalanya, Ia sudah tidak kuat.

"Vampire….", kata Sungmin lirih sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan jatuh pingsan di pelukan lelaki itu.

.

Sungmin menggeliat di atas tempat tidur itu. Perlahan ia membuka kedua mata indahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Di mana aku?", rintih Sungmin. kepalanya masih sakit walaupun sedikit lebih baik. Ia kaget saat mengetahui kepalana sudah dibalut perban dengan baik.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar…", sebuah suara membuat Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana sambil bersandar di tembok. Ia masih menatap Sungmin dingin.

Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, membuat Sungmin menelaan ludahnya. "Kau… Va-Vampire…", lirih Sungmin. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Ma—mau apa k—au?", kata Sungmin. Lelaki itu masih saja diam dan mendekati Sungmin, matanya masih saja memancarkan aura dingin serta senyuman sinisnya itu semakin membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

Sekarang lelaki itu sudah naik ke tempat tidur, sambil terus merangkak mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang semakin ketakutan itu terus beringsut menjauh, namun saying punggungnya kini sudah membentur di papan tempat tidur.

Sungmin menelan ludahnnya lagi, sekarang lelaki itu sudah ada tepat di depannya dan wajah mereka sudah sangat berdekatan, bahkan mereka pun bisa merasakan deru napas yang lainnya. Namun entah kenapa, Sungmin tidak bisa melawan dan mencoba kabur. Entah kenapa Sungmin malah semakin menatap wajah di hadapannya itu baik-baik, bisa dibilang wajah tampan di hadapannya itu telah menghipnotisnya.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Namun sebuah suara teriakan dari luar kamar membuayarkan konsentrasi kedua makhluk yang sedang saling memandang itu. Sungmin melihat lelaki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu merengut kesal. Sekilas Sungmin bisa melihat sedikit rasa kekesalan di bola mata lelaki itu.

"Mungkin dia kecewa karena gagal menghisap darahku kali ini…"

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari tempat tidur dan segera membuka di pintu kamar. Saat itu pula seorang lelaki lain, yang ketampanannya bisa dibilang menyaingi Kyuhyun, menerjang masuk dan langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

Laki-laki memiliki kulit yang sama pucatnya dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun dia mempunyai mata yang hangat, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga tidak melihat sepasang gigi taring yang di deretan gigi lelaki itu. Tapi bisa saja lelaki itu menyembunyikan gigi taringnya, karena dari tadi Sungmin juga tidak melihat gigi taring Kyuhyun.

Kesimpulannya, lelaki itu sama saja seperti Kyuhyun, seorang vampire….

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU ITU BODOH HAH?!", teriak lelaki itu sambil terus melayangkan pukulan pelan ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin jelas tahu kalau semua pukulan itu sama sekali tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh! Hentikan Hyung~~~ Memangnya aku salah apa?", kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan dari lelaki itu.

"KAU?! MASIH BERTANYA APA SALAHMU!", teriak lelaki itu lagi, sambil masih melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu salah apa, Hyung!"

"KAU ITU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU, HUH!"

Namun seketika lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli Kyuhyun itu saat melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sungmin kembali menelan ludahnya, sekarang ada dua vampire di hadapannya, tentu saja rasa ketakutan itu kembali menjalar di tubuhnya.

Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Hi~~~ Aku Lee Donghae… Kau?", Tanya lelaki yang ternyata bernama Donghae itu dengan semangat.

Sungmin memperhatikan rona wajah Donghae yang sangat ceria itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi dingin yang dipancarkan oleh Kyuhyun. "A—aku Sungmin. L—Lee Sungmin…."

Lelaki itu semakin tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Well… Lee Sungmin…. kurasa kau sedang dalam bahaya besar kali ini….", kata Donghae santai sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>well... pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena menelantarkan nih FF selama hampir 2 tahunan...<p>

ada bberapa alasan yang gak perlu saya ungkapin, tapi saya minta maaf banget sama semua yang udah review di prolog dulu

juga buat yang udah follow atau fave ini cerita

tp saya bakal ngetamatin cerita ini

walaupun saya gak bisa janji bisa update secara teratur, bahkan saya gak tahu bisa update lagi kapan

karena saya juga lagi sibuk kuliah

tapi saya bakalan bikin cerita ini sampe _**TAMAT**_

saya cuma minta kalian sabar aja buat nunggu update-an hoho

yang terakhir, tolong minta REVIEW semua... biar saya tau cerita ini pantes buat saya lanjuin atau nggak, hehehe

jangan lupa juga follow twitter saya: faridadwi_

kalian bisa nagih update lewat twitter ini

karena jujur saya juga butuh seseorang yang bisa ngingetin saya buat update nih FF hohohohohohoho

* * *

><p><strong>well, see you on next chapter!<strong>


End file.
